In the related art, as disclosed in CT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2007-514467, a device is known, in which, in a case where it is determined that steering occurs after the steering wheel stationary state and an amount of steering at the time of steering exceeds a determination threshold value, a driver's carelessness is identified and a warning is emitted.